


Il nuovo segretario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [9]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Secretary!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 9° P0rn!fest.Coppia: Lex Luthor/Tony StarkPrompt: Secretary!AU[PWP].





	Il nuovo segretario

Il nuovo segretario

Lex Luthor guardò una bionda alzarsi dalla poltroncina davanti a lui, fargli un occhiolino e allontanarsi verso la porta dello studio ancheggiando. L'uomo si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati.

"Avanti il prossimo!" chiamò. Raddrizzò le carte sulla propria scrivania ed allungò le gambe, facendo scricchiolare la poltrona. Rialzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo entrare un giovane.

"Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Non si era mai presentato un uomo per farmi da segretaria" borbottò.

Tony si sedette sulla poltroncina a gambe larghe, sorrise portandosi il dito dentro il nodo della cravatta e lo allungò.

“Questo è molto maschilista, signor Luthor. Non si parte premuniti, è discriminazione” disse.

Luthor inarcò un sopracciglio sottile e tirò indietro la poltrona, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Allargò le braccia appoggiando i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona.

"Semplicemente sono più di dieci anni che lavoro e mi si sono sempre presentate bionde formose" spiegò.

Tony scosse una mano in aria, accavallò le gambe piegandosi in avanti.

“Non proprio il suo genere, visto che ancora non ha una segretaria“ disse.

Incrociò le braccia, alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.

“E poi ero curioso di vedere quale test fosse così impossibile da superare per entrare qui dentro. Ne parlano tutti!“.

Lex si raddrizzò sulla poltrona e le sue iridi color metallo brillarono.

"Purtroppo le mie segretarie si licenziano tutte dopo solo due o massimo tre anni di servizio" spiegò.

Accavallò le gambe e sbatté le palpebre, socchiudendo le labbra pallide.

"Mi sa dire in che anno è stata scoperta l'America e quando realmente è stata conosciuta e la differenza tra le due cose?" domandò.

Tony intrecciò le mani dietro la testa poggiandosi contro lo schienale.

“Mi sa dire in che modo la scoperta dell'America è rilevante per lavorare in un'industria che si occupa di ingegneria agricola?” ironizzò.

Scrollò le spalle, ondeggiò il piede piegando il capo a destra e sinistra.

“Comunque, se proprio ci tiene a saperlo, vi sono segni di contatti tra l'America e il resto dell'occidente fin dal paleolitico; si attribuisce la sua prima scoperta ai vichinghi. Solo che poi evidentemente se ne sono dimenticati, perché è stata ritrovata nel 1492”.

Lex sorrise, arricciando le labbra ed annuì, unendo la punta delle dita.

"Mi sorprende che non capisca il punto" sussurrò. Spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò in piedi, camminando di fianco alla scrivania.

"La terra non si sposta mai, è sempre presente. L'importante è poterla dire propria, conquistarla. Possedere territori è importante anche di più del loro utilizzo. La terra è potere e quest'industria si basa sulla potenza. E la potenza ha bisogno di conoscenza, anche storica" spiegò.

Piegò di lato il capo e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Comunque moltissime persone hanno ottenuto il posto anche senza colloqui, quindi non è così' complicato" sussurrò roco.

Tony ridacchiò, si slacciò la cravatta lasciandola ondeggiare sulla camicia bianca.

“Mi sta chiedendo di corromperla?“ domandò.

Si leccò le labbra passando si una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

“Io posso rispondere anche tutto il giorno a tutte le sue domande a trabocchetto. Ma se esistono modi più creativi, non dico di no”.

*passandosi una

Lex afferrò la cravatta e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo.

"Semplicemente voglio vedere se lei può rimanere come mio segretario più di un paio d'anni" sussurrò roco. Gli baciò il collo abbronzato, allargandogli il colletto della camicia candida.

Tony piegò il capo di lato, sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Quindi le ha licenziate perché non volevano aprire le gambe?” insinuò, divertito.

Gli passò le mani sulle spalle, mugolò sporgendosi verso di lui.

Lex gli lasciò andare la cravatta ed indietreggiò, togliendosi la giacca. La piegò e vi passò la mano di sopra, togliendo le pieghe.

"No, semplicemente non apprezzavano alcuni appuntamenti personali che prendevo". Appoggiò la giacca sulla scrivania.

"Per il primo punto, di solito sono loro a chiedermelo. Anche perché non ho nessuna intenzione di essere denunciato da una di loro" spiegò.

Si sedette sulla scrivania, iniziando a sciogliersi la cravatta.

"Difatti, se vuole il lavoro, dovrà firmare un accordo di riservatezza". Aggiunse.

Tony rise, scosse il capo socchiudendo le labbra.

“Se nessuno l'ha ancora denunciato per i metodi che usa per assumere personale, si vede che è bravo” scherzò.

Si alzò, poggiò le mani ai lati di Lex e si sporse verso di lui, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e vi soffiò.

“Si potrebbe pensare che non crede di trovare qualcuno abbastanza intelligente” mormorò roco.

Scese accarezzandogli il collo con la punta del naso, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ma certo che rimarrà riservato“.

Lex gli mise la mano sul fianco e gli appoggiò la testa sulla sua. La luce della lampada si rifletteva sul capo liscio del Luthor.

"Domanda la possono fare solo coloro che hanno preso il massimo dei voti in economia aziendale e si sono laureati alla M.I.T.. L'intelligenza me la dovete dimostrare sul campo" mormorò roco.

Tony gli passò un indice sul capo sentendolo liscio, sorrise.

“Laureato con il massimo, per cortesia” specificò.

Aderì con il petto a quello dell'altro, gli passò le mani sulla schiena.

“E invece per questo colloquio cosa devo fare?” sussurrò malizioso.

Lex si sfilò la camicia, i suoi capezzoli rosei risaltavano sulla propria pelle pallida e liscia.

"Mi dimostri di riuscire a capire chi ha davanti. Mi convinca ad assumerla" bisbigliò. Giocherellò con il lobo del proprio orecchio.

Tony si leccò le labbra, fece un passo indietro e slacciò i pantaloni tirandoli giù. Li scavalcò, tolse giacca e camicia; annodò la cravatta più stretta sul collo nudo, afferrò quella di Lex e la legò alla propria, porse l'estremità a Lex.

“Lei è uno che vuole tenere stretto il guinzaglio” scherzò.

Lex gli camminò intorno, afferrò l'estremità che gli veniva porta e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Possiamo darci del tu, con qualche vestito in meno. Sarebbe il minimo, prima di giochetti così interessanti".

Tony espose il collo, incrociò i polsi dietro la schiena e allargò le gambe mugolando, schioccò la lingua.

“Non le hanno insegnato a scuola che non si dà mai del tu ai padroni?” domandò.

Lex finì di spogliarlo, gli accarezzò i glutei con la mano e finì di spogliarsi a sua volta.

"Direi che potrei proprio assumerla, ha capito che il mio tallone d'Achille è il BDSM" bisbigliò con voce roca. Spinse Tony contro la scrivania delicatamente e gli si appoggiò contro, facendo aderire il proprio petto gelido alla schiena bollente di lui.

"Lei preferiva Achille o Ettore?" gli domandò all'orecchio.

Tony ansimò, alzò il collo sentendo la cravatta stringere ed il nodo premere contro il pomo d'Adamo, le dita delle mani gli formicolavano; tenne stretti i polsi tra loro.

“Perché?” domandò, il tono roco è strozzato.

Lex gli afferrò i fianchi fino ad arrossargli la pelle abbronzata ed iniziò a strusciarglisi di sopra. Gli morse il collo sotto la nuca e scese con la lingua lungo le sue spalle.

"Quesiti sotto pressione?" chiese. Gli lasciò andare un fianco e gli portò due dita alle labbra.

Tony ansimò, lanciò uno sguardo alle mani di Lex vedendo la cravatta attorcigliata alle sue dita affusolate, mugolò sporgendo il sedere.

“Dovrei prima sentirmi sotto pressione” mormorò.

Strinse i pugni strofinando le unghie sui palmi, gemette.

“E poi lei è Alessandro. Al massimo sono Efestione”.

Lex gli mise le dita in bocca, gliele passò sopra la lingua ricoprendole di saliva e rabbrividì.

"Attento, vorrebbe dire avere il mio cuore, più che il lavoro" bisbigliò roco.

Gli passò le dita sui glutei e lentamente lo penetrò.

Tony si tese sentendo la cravatta attorno al collo tirare, tenne ferme le mani dietro la schiena spingendosi verso Lex con il bacino e mugolò.

“Punto in alto” scherzò, con tono roco.

*in alto". Scherzò, con tono roco.

Lex iniziò a muoversi su e giù, concentrandosi sui loro respiri. Accelerò sempre di più, il sudore scendeva lungo i loro corpi.

Tony ansimò, il collo gli doleva e le braccia formicolavano, le gambe gli tremavano e piegò il capo strofinando la fronte contro la scrivania; sentiva la stoffa della cravatta aderire alla pelle sudata.

“Direi che puoi togliere le dita” mormorò.

Lex tolse lentamente le dita e gli portò la mano al membro, accarezzandoglielo.

Con l'altra mano afferrò il lembo delle due cravatte legate e strusciò con il proprio membro sui glutei del più giovane.

Entrò dentro di lui con un colpo secco.

Tony sobbalzò tendendosi di scatto, la cravatta gli strinse la gola fino ad arrossarla e lui rilassò i muscoli ansimando, mugolò leccandosi le labbra.

“Se questa cosa continua, ci servirà una safe word” mormorò, con tono sarcastico.

Puntellò i piedi in terra, mosse le dita delle mani e inspirò, espirò socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

Lex diede una serie di colpi decisi, mentre con la mano gli scioglieva la cravatta intorno al collo.

"Voglio un segretario vivo, quindi sarà meglio che io la addestri se dobbiamo continuare" mormorò roco.

Tony ansimò, tese il collo respirando pesantemente e mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Era un consiglio per il futuro” sussurrò con tono basso.

Si spinse con decisione all'indietro, la testa gli girava e sentiva il fiato corto.

“Ma sono certo che mi piacerà”. Aggiunse, roco.

Lex continuò a prenderlo sempre più a fondo e velocemente. I suoi mugolii di piacere si confondevano a quelli di Tony.

Gli accarezzò il membro prendendolo in mano e continuò a stimolarlo fino a farlo venire.

Tony strinse i pugni, gemette di piacere chiudendo gli occhi e mugolò; piegò le ginocchia in avanti poggiando tutto il peso sulla scrivania, ansimò sentendo il bassoventre bruciare.

Lex lo sostenne con la mano sporca di sperma e venne a sua volta.

"Come ti devo chiamare?" domandò.

Tony indietreggiò lentamente facendolo uscire da sé, si voltò e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo.

“Mi chiamo Tony”.

Sogghignò, lo guardò con occhi liquidi.

“Tony Stark”.

Lex lo strinse a sé e lo guardò in viso, il proprio volto era arrossato.

"Benvenuto nella mai vita, Tony Stark, mio nuovo segretario" sussurrò.


End file.
